Earth-77013
| Residents = Characters *Muffy Ainsworth *Ant-Man (Scott Lang) *Archangel (Warren Worthington) *Vera Arlen *Astella *Sandra Baker *Balder *Martine Bancroft *Beast (Hank McCoy) *Liz Bellman *Lugo Belogi *Big Boss (Serra Carson) *Bigshot *Big-Time *Bishop (Lucas Bishop) *Black Widow (Natasha Romanoff) *Raven Blackthorn *Blue Fly (Herman Terwilliger) *Jericho Brand *Betty Brant *Burglar *Captain America (Steve Rogers) *Frank Castle, Jr. *Lisa Castle *Maria Castle *Chameleon (Dmitri Smerdyakov) *Clown-9 (Hardy Laurel) *Cockroach *Crimson Cloak (Gayle Tempest) *Crusher Clark *Cyclops (Scott Summers) *Dara Dorset *Daredevil (Matt Murdock) *"Dash" Dashell *Ellen Day *Betty Dean *Demolisher *Derek Derleth *Raymond Dexter *Tommy Dillon *Doctor Doom (Victor Von Doom) *Doctor Octopus (Otto Octavius) *Doctor Strange (Stephen Strange) *Rusty Dorgin *Egghead (Elihas Starr) *El Condor *Electro (Maxwell Dillon) *Vince Everett *Chris Falk *Fandral *Vanessa Fisk *Gambit (Remy Lebeau) *Jimmy Godero *Gorgongantua *Green Goblin (Norman Osborn) *Dmitri Gregorin *Groot *Hammerhand *Jim Harper *Heimdall *Hobgoblin (Harry Osborn) *Happy Hogan *Hogun *Howard Huffinger *Hugo the Hippo *Hulk (Bruce Banner) *Human Torch (Johnny Storm) *Iceman (Bobby Drake) *Invisible Woman (Susan Storm Richards) *Iron Man (Tony Stark) *J. Jonah Jameson *Carole Jennings *Kingpin (Wilson Fisk) *Kaitlin Kirn *Kurt Kordok *Kort *Simon Krandis *Kraven the Hunter (Sergei Kravinoff) *Herbert Landon *Scott Lang (Ant-Man) *Karl Lazlo *Narna LeMarr *Lizard (Curt Connors) *Loki *Maria Lopez *Herbert Lombard *Magneto (Magnus) *Marvel Girl (Jean Grey) *Rory McCormick *King Melvin *Tana Mendori *Mister Fantastic (Reed Richards) *Mole Man (Melvin) *Monk *Michael Morbius *Mysterio (Hadley Harper) *Mysterio (Quentin Beck) *Foggy Nelson *Barack Obama *Odin *Owl (Leland Owlsley) *Helena Owlsley *Ox (Raymond Bloch) *Ben Parker *May Parker *Persuader (Joseph Krandis) *Pharus *Morton Q. Pierport *Hank Pym *Professor X (Charles Xavier) *Punisher (Frank Castle) *Puppet Master (Philip Masters) *Star-Lord *Joe Rango *Rattler (Henry Bingham) *Rocket *Rod Raymond *Rhino (Aleksei Sytsevich) *Tommy Rimston *Randy Robertson *Robbie Robertson *Wendy Robertson *Rogue (Anna Marie) *Rory *Ronald Rugworth *Ronan the Accuser *Howard Ryland *John Ryland *Sabretooth *Sandman (Flint Marko) *Rosa Santos *Scorpion (MacDonald Gargan) *Joe Scrivner *Shocker (Herman Schultz) *Sif *Sterling Silvermint *Lovelace Smiley *Sharon Smiley *Dr. Smithson *Helen Smithson *Horace Smithson *Spider-Man (Peter Parker) *Spider-Man West (Ted Chambers) *Storm (Ororo Munroe) *Sub-Mariner (Namor) *Tarantula (Miguel Santiago) *Thing (Ben Grimm) *Flash Thompson *Thor *Tricephalous *Margo Turner *Volstagg *Voltan (Voltan Kaparthy) *Venom (Eddie Brock) *Vulture (Blackie Drago) *Anna Watson *Mary Jane Watson Parker *Spencer Watson *Weasel *Werewolf (Wagner) *Wolverine (Logan) *Janet Wynn Locations *United States of America **Florida ***Miami Beach **New York ***New York City ****Broadway ****Bryant Park ****Empire State Building ****Forest Hills ****Ground Zero ****Madison Avenue ****Mammon Threatre ** California *** Los Angeles *** Hollywood *** San Francisco * Costa Verde * Asgard Businesses and organizations *Avengers *Daily Bugle *Disco Planet *Mammon Theatre *Reptile World *The Sentinel *United Nations Other *Marvella *''Marvella 2'' *iPhone *Spider Tracer *Spider Sense *Mjolnir | Links = | Notes = * Stan Lee has been writing the strip since 1977 (although he has used uncredited ghostwriters, including Roy Thomas). His brother Larry Lieber currently does the pencils on the daily strip, with Alex Saviuk inking. The Sunday strips are penciled by Saviuk with inks by Joe Sinnott. *Superman has been referenced, but it is unclear if he is being referred to as a fictional character or an actual person in this reality. * This reality is possibly safe from incursions, as it was cut off from the rest of the multiverse by the Master Weaver. | Trivia = }} Category:Pocket Universes